Tawni's Last Stand
by we're all squares here
Summary: Tawni's suicide note to Sonny. A goodbye, sarcasm, tears, and a whole lot of angst. Was Tawni Hart really the girl we all knew so well? :Reposted:


**Sooooo: **This was one of my favorites from my other account, so I decided to bring it to my new account. :) Sorry to those who said I should continue. quite frankly, I don't think I want to. Personally, I think this one shot says everything for itself.

* * *

**Tawni's Last Stand**  
**oneshot | Drabble**

* * *

Dear Sonny,

Don't you dare call me a coward. You of all people very well know that I am not, nor will I ever be, a coward. But why do I feel like one?

Listen: I don't want to go. Yes, I have indeed realized that I have a life to live. One life that (for my pride's sake) was filled with luck, friendship, happiness, and love. I really do not want to go. Yet, why do I feel like I must?

Understand that you will never see me again. Wait, scratch that. This will be the last time I will truly be Tawni Hart. I may or may not go with the plan. In either case, don't go looking for me, I beg of you.

I am (or should I saw was) Tawni Hart. Tawni, the idol. Tawni, the trend-setter. Tawni, the star. But I was also Tawni Hart, the one who was alone in this fucked up world.

You see, what was I to be afraid of? I was never that afraid of paparazzi (unlike Chad). Nor was I afraid of losing my fans. I was not afraid of being judged either (in order to make it big into this world, you have to take risks). Then why in the world am I am doing this, you ask. I was - am - afraid of being alone. I was traumatized when my parent divorced. I was terrified when I was sent to that stupid country with a stupid goat. I was, admittedly, even afraid when Chad quit the Goody Gang and everyone just gave up.

Sonny, I valued our friendship. I really, honestly did. But even then, I was still alone in this hell of a world. You wouldn't understand this. Not you, Sonny Munroe, happy-go-lucky Sonny Munroe. But I need you to try. Try to understand what I've been going through.

Maybe I want someone to come and save me. Maybe I want you to find me and take me to rehab or something. I'll admit that I still want my prince charming to sweep me off my feet. To drag me away from this hell. But no one is coming for me. No one.

This is a goodbye (oh, yes, it will indeed be a hello. Honestly, you need to see the negativity in this crap we call life). My will will will… My will be… My will will be attached to this note. I am entrusting it with you- don't ask why. (Oh, of course I'll leave it with Nico and Grady. They most definitely won't sell it to my fans for a profit).

To clear all confusion (though I am uncertain as to why there will be confusion in the first place): yes, this is a fucking suicide note. I may or may not come back. In either case, I thought you needed a firm goodbye. If, by some insane miracle, that I don't go with the suicide, you will not know me as Tawni Hart any longer. (Oh, the wonders plastic surgery could do!)

Don't you fucking dare look for me. Live your own damn live with my fucking interference. (Maybe it would be a better life for you). I love you. (As a sister. Tawni Hart is damned straight, despite any rumors you may or may not hear.)

Good luck seeing the brighter side to this fucked up word. I'm pretty sure you can do it without me.

Tell my parents (if they even give a damn about me anymore) that I turned out pretty good without their help. I mean, I came this far without them right? Oh, and tell them that I still love them, even if they made my life tough.

Tell Grady and Nico that, even if they were the most annoying, hormonal teenage boys ever, thanks for being part of the only family I ever had. Thank you for your wild plans and making my life exciting for once.

And to Zora: Zora, Zora, Zora. I'll miss you, friend. I will never forget you. You, and Sonny, will be my two favorite little sisters I never had.

RIP,

Tawni Hart

**PS** Make your damned move with Cooper already! You'll be sorry if you didn't, and wait until he actually gets a slut girlfriend that he doesn't deserve!

* * *

**Note: **Heeeeeey, guys. :) I'm moving most of my fics out of my old account and moving them here. So, don't go saying 'WTF, YOU STOLE THIS FROM ANDY INCOGNITO/FROCKED'. I'm pretty sure we're the same person. :P

**To those who reviewed befor:  
**Camilla Monet | standuptocancer1 | kaylinwriter14 | Little O' Me | LightCookie | HunnyABee | Bhavana331 | Always Juliet | Just-call-me-Jess | FanFicSam | Imaniillusion | Love-cdc | Channyrules | lalawriter2000 | Insanely Irish  
**I love you guys. **

**PS** Little o' Me, your review wasn't worthless. It slightly made me smile. Thank you for your feedback, I really appreciated it. Yes, I do hate sudden angst stories, but I like them when the author gives a little insight, you know. Like, _why_ they became so angsty. Thank you again, even if this _was_ a revenge flame.


End file.
